Perfume
by TsunderePower
Summary: Quieres tener a esa persona a tus pies? Y que actue como idiota cada vez que te ve? No esperes mas! Compre esta nueva fragancia que con estudios japoneses y marcas francesas reconocidas han cambiado la vida de muchos! UsUk/UkUs lime? crack!


Yo! otra historia mas! fuck yeah! se que deberia terminar las tantas que tengo empezadas... pero la verdad llevo dias que me la he pasado escribiendo cosas nuevas... iba a subir uno en donde estaban en una isla perdidos pero alguien subio hace poco una con el mismo planteamiento asi que para que no digan que me robo ideas les dejo esta otra!

Advertencia: crack y en el futuro un intento barato de lemon/lime lo que salga pues...

Disclaimer: hetalia es de Himaruya-sama!

* * *

><p>30 de febrero… precioso día en las calles más recónditas de Tepito, el cielo nublado como siempre y un pejelagarto está mordiendo mi pierna en estos instantes… ¡pero dejemos de lado mis problemas y vayamos directo a la historia! :D<p>

—¡…Y así evitamos que los pejelagartos invadan el mundo! ¡Sea dicho de paso que no aceptaré ningún comentario negativo y que soy un héroe! -típico discurso de América en una reunión en Tokyo. ¿Por qué están allí si ahorita están radiados? ¡Fácil! ¡El 30 de febrero es un día mágico así que no me cuestionen por esas cosas!

—E-Estoy de acuerdo con América-san… s-supongo. -habló Kiku tímidamente aunque ni él estaba de acuerdo realmente.

—¡Japón! ¡Da tu propia opinión! -¿a qué no adivinan quién es? Yup, la versión suiza de Edward Elric.

—¡Yo estoy en contra! -replicó Inglaterra de inmediato— ¡Uno! Dudo que los pejelagartos coman hamburguesas y dos… ¿por qué cada vez las reuniones son más estúpidas?

—Yo estoy en contra de ustedes y se acabo -Francia esta vez estaba algo aburrido como para continuar con su típico pleito y sólo quería ir a invadir regiones canadienses por ahora.

—¡Silencio! -Alemania como siempre se levanta poniendo el orden de inmediato, o casi a todos, ya que por su parte, murmurando para ellos estaban los dos rubios de habla inglesa discutiendo a saber qué trivialidades.

—¡Iggy! ¡Anda! ¡Vamos a comer!

—¡No quiero comer hamburguesas estúpido! Además no tengo tiempo, ¡a diferencia tuya yo sí hago mi trabajo a tiempo! ¡Hmp!

—¡Pero Iggy~~~! ¡Puedes atrasar el trabajo aunque sea un día! ¿Sí~? Please~~~! ¡Te compraré todas las hamburguesas que pidas! -rogaba el menor.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ir a comer hamburguesas bloody hell! -alzó la voz algo fastidiado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.— Agh… ya me voy de esta estúpida reunión. -tomó sus cosas y se fue ante la mirada curiosa de todos, que luego se enfocó en el menor que parecía ahora algo desanimado.

—¡Hmp! Inglés tonto… -murmuró para sí mismo sin saber que estaba siendo observado.

—Ejem… América, la reunión… -habló el alemán para retomar el asunto.

—…

—¿América? -éste estaba nada más viendo la puerta por donde salió el inglés, notándose con una pequeña expresión de enojo, parecía un niño que no obtuvo lo que quería.

—Vee~ Doitsu te dará una hamburguesa si pones atención -Feliciano quiso ayudar a Ludwig, aunque éste sólo le regañó por hablar por él.

—… -pero ni así respondía.

—Haa… bien, supongo entonces que lo mejor será hacer un descanso para el almuerzo. Nos vemos aquí en una hora. -dijo resignado al ver que ya nadie le ponía atención por lo que rápidamente todos salieron de la sala de reuniones. Quedándose nada más el gringo y al parecer una persona más que había visto todo desde el inicio.

—América-san -llamó Kiku acercándose a la menor nación y tomando su hombro para llamar su atención.

—…? ¿Qué pasa Japón? -se levantó luego de notar que al parecer la reunión había terminado.

—América-san, ¿usted quiere llamar la atención del señor Inglaterra? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

—¡¿Q-Qué? -algo nervioso— ¡C-Claro que no! ¡J-Jajajaja! ¡El hero sólo estaba ayudando al cejón a que no estuviera una tarde en total aburrición! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Jajajaja! -reía nervioso ya que había malinterpretado las palabras del asiático.

—J-Jeje… -éste rió para no parecer descortés— Está bien, pensé que quería llamar su atención -repitió— lo vi y pensé que tal vez podría ayudarle.

—¿Ayudarme? ¡¿Cómo? -preguntó de inmediato haciendo al otro sonreír, y Alfred al instante se puso más rojo aún al notar que estaba sonando desesperado.

—Estaba trabajando en ésto -saca un frasco pequeño que parecía contener un líquido, éste también tenía una etiqueta muy mona que lo decoraba… parecía mucho un perfume— …es una esencia que contiene químicos especiales que, dependiendo de cuanto y como se use puede pasar de funcionar de feromona a incluso un afrodisiaco.

—¿Afrodisiaco? ¡¿Hah? E-Entonces… -vaya que se estaba viendo tentado a tomar ese frasco y salir corriendo con el inglés ahora mismo— ¡Un momento! ¿P-Pero qué tanto y cómo funciona? -ahora que lo pensaba no quería tener a tantas personas sobre él, sólo quería a cierto inglés.

—Bueno, este es especial para atraer ingleses, no funcionará nada más que con personas británicas. -dijo sabiendo de inmediato que había logrado su propósito.

—¡¿En verdad? -mira el frasco como si fuera lo que siempre había querido, y tal vez si era lo que siempre quiso.— Oye, ¿y por qué hiciste una cosa así? -pregunta curioso… no, celoso. ¡¿Japón quiere llamar la atención de SU Iggy?

—¡Ah! ¡N-No se preocupe! Hace tiempo empezamos a trabajar con una fragancia así, primero lo hicimos especialmente para japoneses, al ver que funcionaba comenzamos a hacer para diferentes países como Grecia, Francia, China, Italia y otros 20 más, pero sólo los vendemos en el propio país de cada uno ya que no nos serviría en otros lados. Esta ocasión vamos a lanzar el producto al Reino Unido y como siempre lo probamos antes me gustaría mucho que usted fuera quien lo usara, además de que no corre ningún riesgo al usarlo. Considérelo un regalo de mi parte.

—Mmm… I see… Alright! ¡Lo haré! ¡P-Pero sólo en nombre de la ciencia! ¡Nada más! -dijo conservando un poquito de orgullo— Hey, ¿y cuándo lo lanzarás a mi país? -preguntó curioso.

—Su país fue uno de los primeros lugares a los que quisimos lanzar el producto… p-pero aún no encontramos una fragancia que funcione, todas son distintas así que se requieren de más investigaciones.

—Umm… ya veo… ¡jajaja! ¡Intenta darle aroma a hamburguesa y tal vez se venda como pan caliente! -dijo animadamente mientras se alejaba cada vez más del japonés notandose las ganas de irse— emm… Disculpa Kiku… ¡pero voy al baño! ¡Con permiso! -y salió corriendo de allí.

—Jeje~, sólo tenga cuidado de no usarlo mucho en lugares públicos -dijo para sí mismo una vez que se fue.

* * *

><p><em>***.:.:Y en el baño:.:.\\\***_

—¡Demonio sal de mí! ¡FUAAA!

—…m-mejor voy a otro lugar -dijo Alfred a penas escuchó la voz de a saber qué persona.

Así que se quedó en el pasillo, no había nadie pero de todos modos se escondió tras una maceta, era como si temiera de que lo descubrieran de sus cochinas intenciones.

—Entonces, con ésto Inglaterra… -veía el perfume con cierto sonrojo de tan sólo imaginarse cosas— ¡wah! ¡Tranquilo Alfred! -agitó su cabeza— Japón lo dijo, es la prueba y puede no funcionar… así que… bueno, ¡un poco de prueba no hace daño! ¡Es por Japón y su economía! ¡Haha! ¡Le hago bien al mundo usándolo! Yo sé que sí.

Se quedó observando el frasco unos momentos más y luego quitó la tapa presionando el pequeño atomizador para poner una sola rociada en su muñeca y luego olerlo.

—¿Mnnh? ¡No huele a nada! -iba a rociarse con más para ver si así le llegaba una pequeña fragancia al menos pero en eso escucha muchas voces acercarse, haciéndolo asustarse y guardar rápidamente el perfume en su chaqueta.— ¡Ahahaha! ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –preguntó saltando de detrás de la maceta.

—¿Mmm? Pues terminó el receso-aru, vamos a retomar la junta, ¿ya te sientes bien América-aru? -preguntó China viendo extraño al otro.

—¿Y-Yo? ¡Ah sí! ¡De maravilla! ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos! -dijo adoptando una pose heroica y adentrándose rápidamente a la sala de reuniones— The hero is here! -se dispuso a dar su discurso de cómo salvar al mundo, buscando al inglés con la mirada pero al parecer éste no llegaba ni parecía que fuera a llegar, pero estaba animado esta vez. Pudo proseguir dando un discurso incoherente, responder a las críticas de otros países y comer hamburguesas a cada cinco minutos.

Todo iba como siempre hasta que… en medio de otro nuevo caos entre naciones entró el inglés; sólo tres personas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la nación y obviamente Alfred estaba entre ellas.

—¡Muy bien! Then! ¡Propongo que Inglaterra establezca una nueva campaña en contra de las personas que hacen scones radiactivos! ¡Así salvamos al planeta! -dijo rápidamente para llamar la atención del mayor, el cual ahora venía dispuesto a responderle y discutir con cualquiera que se atreva a ofenderlo.

—What did you said bloody bastard? -se levantó enojado pero sin ser notado mucho ya que cada nación estaba platicando o jugando por toda la sala. ¿Y Alemania? Por el momento estaba ocupado haciendo que Feliciano dejara de pegar carteles por todos lados de "Alemania x Italia. ¡Siempre unidos!".

—¡Jajaja! ¡Lo que oíste! ¿O acaso ya también estás sordo? ¡La vejez te está afectando Iggy! -le veía divertido desde su lugar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme estúpido yankee? -se acercó al menor fulminándolo con la mirada. _"¡Corre ahora que tienes tiempo!"_ hubiera pensado el menor ya que esta vez sí que lucía molesto el inglés, pero se mantuvo firme.

—¡Pero si no fue insulto! Cejón malhumorado~

—Escúchame de una maldita vez estúpido gordo yo no s-… -y allí quedó la frase. Inglaterra había caminado hasta quedar frente al menor con el fin de darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero en su lugar se quedó observándolo, calmando su expresión al poco tiempo.

—…? ¿Tú no eres qué? -preguntó retomando la frase.

—… -como respuesta el mayor toma la mano del más alto y la alzó para poder olfatearlo, inhalando aquel perfume que el menor se había puesto momentos atrás— mmm… hueles bien -murmuró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, por lo que desvío la mirada.

—¿E-Eh? -éste también se sonrojo, god! ¡Japón era un genio! ¡En verdad funcionaba esa cosa!— ¡Ah! Umm… es… ¡es un nuevo perfume jajaja! ¿en verdad te gusta? -preguntó tímidamente mientras apartaba su brazo.

—Yes… -Arthur simplemente dejó que quitara su brazo, sintiendo sus mejillas cada vez arder más pero sin saber exactamente el por qué de su repentino cambio de actitud— …

Oh sí, vaya momento incómodo que se había formado ahora. Ambos en silencio sin saber qué decirse ni querer apartarse del otro, Arthur al menos porque quería seguir inhalando ese dulce aroma.

—A-Alfred… mmm… aún… ¿aún quieres ir a comer hamburguesas? -preguntó bajito estando avergonzado por lo que le estaba diciendo, extrañamente ahora quería estar cerca del menor.

—¿Hah? -una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— ¡Sí! ¡Paso por ti a la una! ¿Te parece~? -preguntó animadamente recibiendo un tímido "sí" como respuesta. De todos modos todas las naciones se hospedaban en el mismo hotel.

_***/.:.:En la habitación de Arthur justo después de la junta:.:.\\\***_

—W-What the hell? ¿En verdad acepté a ir con él? ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa? -se daba de golpes casi contra la pared, estaba consciente que él mismo volvió a proponer el salir a comer pero no entendía por qué lo hizo— ¡Wah! ¡Ni me gusta esa comida basura! ¡Agh! Lo mejor será que le diga que no una vez que venga -dijo decidido de no estar con el otro sólo para que le siga insultando y luego tenga que aguantarlo todo el rato mientras sólo lo observa con asco cómo devora las hamburguesas.

_***/.:.:Al otro lado del pasillo, habitación de Alfred:.:.\\\***_

—¡En verdad funciona! ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué bien! Entonces… Inglaterra se fijara en mí… -mencionó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz de tan sólo pensar que tenía una oportunidad de enamorar al otro… porque sí, nuestro lindo estadounidense babeaba por el mayor desde hace siglos pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo.

—¡O-Ok! Entonces… ¿e-es una cita? -se preguntaba a sí mismo en vez de preguntárselo a Arthur minutos atrás— ¡Debo prepararme! -y sin más lo único que se le ocurrió fue darse un baño, a Inglaterra le agradaba que el fuera limpio así que eso haría.

Luego se dedicaría a seguir experimentando con aquel nuevo juguete que Japón le dio.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

><p>Bien! aqui termina este capitulo lleno de cosas fail! ( ? )... umm... probablemente salgan como 3 caps asi q no estara muy extenso... en fin! hasta la proxima! owó<p>

reviewwwwwww~~~? :3


End file.
